When I First Met Kenshin
by Sedoh Kyo
Summary: I went to Japan to train my sword skills and I ended up in the Kamiya Dojo. I find out Kenshin and Kaoru have the same fellings for each other. How can I make them say to each other "I love u!" R&R plz! 1st RK fic!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Where am I going??  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I wish I did though. Boohoo!! Ooo well, I guess I have to live with that!! But I do own the Emily, her grandpa, and her parents. This is my first RK fanfic so please go easy on me. Thanx and I hope you like it!!!!  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!! Grandpa I am not going there. No you cant make me!!! No. Nada. Never. Yea right. " "Emily it's for your own good!! You are good at mostly every martial art technique except this one."  
  
Well it all started when I came back from my friends house. This is how it started. "Oh Emily your back. Good I need to talk to you!!" "Oh whats up gramps?" "Emily, don't yell or scream please when I tell you this news. Please promise me." "Well what is it? Then I'll my decision. So whats up?" "Ok since you're not going to answer I guess you are going to scream. Emily here is the ticket." "No way!! You didn't did you? I mean... How did you I wanted to go to that concert?" "Hmmm? What concert? Just look at the tickets and you'll know exactly where you're going." "Ummm? Ok? When I look at this am I suppose like it or what?" "Just look and make your decision." "Ok?" (A/N: When I looked. You are never going to guess what kind of ticket this is for and where it's taking me. Yup you're right, Japan. Uh huh. This is how my gramps and I got into the argument. Get ready for a really big argument.)  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!! Gramps I am not going there. No you cant make me!!! No. Nada. Never. Yea right. " "Emily it's for your own good!! You are good at mostly every martial art technique except this one." "So it doesn't mean I have to learn this one. Sword technique?? Do you think I'm gonna do around swinging a sword around?? Yea right. At least my kicks and punches can go around with me since I'm using my hands and feet. But sword technique?? Are you outta your mind or something gramps??" "Emily just listen to me." "No why should I? You already ruined my life anyway. Are you going to ruin it even more now?" "No, I'm not going to. When you arrive there there is going a dojo. It's a really nice place. Just go there and write to me what you think of it. It's called the Kamyia Dojo. The owner is very nice so he is going to trat you very nicely. (A/N: He doesn't know that Kaoru's father died and she took over.) And you should treat him nicely also. If there are other students there." "Yea yea I know treat them with respect and courtesy and be nice to them. I know; you told me that a million times before. I'm going up to pack. Call me if you need me or whatever"  
"Emily!!! You are leaving tomorrow!!!!!!!!!" Gramps shouted. I ran out of my room and shouted, "What?!?!?! Tomorrow?!?! Are you crazy?? I have to do something really important with my friends tomorrow and I have to go to a party, a really important party." "Oh well Emily. It's your own fault. (I sat own a lot. Sry is that bothers you. I'll try to not use that a lot.)" "How the heck is it my fault?" "I tried to tell you a week ago but you didn't listen. And you listened to me the day before the trip. That sucks for you. (A/N: I know he's not suppose to act all mean, but he can do whatever here.)" ~*~*~*~*~*~ (In my room) "Oh my god!!!!!!! I hate my life!!!!! I should just die when I get to Japan. Why does my life have to be this way???!!! Fuck my whole entire life. I hate my fucking life. It's all fucking screwed up!!!! (sry for the cursing. You're going to see that a lot.) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Downstairs) "Uhhh!! I should've told her before. I really should've. But she didn't listen to me. That's her problem. I hope she figures this out before she leaves"  
  
"Well I better get packing for tomorrow. Oh I forgot!!! Hey gramps!!!! How long am I staying there??" "Well about a month!!!! Oh I guess she figured out her problem since she's packing." "Yea yea ok!!! I hate this. One entire month!!!! Well I better get packing. Shoes, clothes, training clothes, some other stuff, hair ties, hate my hair down, and some other things I need. Yup I guess this is about one month of clothing. Since I'm going to wash it and everything. Wow!!! It's already 12:00!! I better get some sleep for tomorrow." (Goes to sleep) "Well it was a long day. I better get some sleep for tomorrow. Yawn!!! (Goes to sleep)  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it. Yea it's sad that Kenshin wasn't in the first chapter but he'll be in the second one. Count on it. Well I hope you like it. Please send reviews. Please and thank you. Check out my other story, Story of a punk rock star Kagome. Inuyasha fic so if you don't like Inuyasha I'm sorry. 


	2. Emily Meets Kenshin and Kaoru

Chapter 2: Emily Meets Kenshin and Kaoru  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin and other ppl. Sad but have to deal. Ok the first paragraph is like a description of Emily. Yea I forgot to add that and ur probably wondering wat she looks like. Thank Riverwood!!! Ok then I'll get bac to the story.  
  
(A/N: OK this is wat Emily looks like.) Emily is pretty tall, about 5'6 maybe 5'4. Well around that. She's nice most of the times. (A/N: Hehehe.) Has light brown hair and dark eyes, but not too dark. She has a short temper (A/N: like me) and she thinks her life is so screwed up. She curses a lot (A/N: like me.). She's tough and you don't wanna mess with her. And if she's in a good mood she really won't do anything maybe curse you of a bit but thatz all. And she needs to be in anger management thing. And you probably know the rest. Normal 16 year old grl and things like that. Well bac to my story.  
  
(The morning)  
"Emily!!! Wake up today is the big day!!!!" said gramps downstairs. "Yea I'm coming. I just have to get ready and put some things in my bags!!!!" I yelled. "Ok just hurry up. You don't wanna be late for your plane!!!" "Yea yea!!! I'm coming!!!" I ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and left with gramps  
  
(30 minutes later)  
"Ok here you go. Oooo I almost forgot. The address of the dojo." "Yea thanks!!!" The loudspeaker said, "All passengers going to Japan please go to Gate 28!!! All passengers going to Japan please go to Gate 28!!!" "Oooo that's me. See ya gramps. I'll see you in a month!!! Bye!" "Have a nice time there. I'll see you in a month. Go along now!!" "Ok. See ya gramps." "Well I guess she has her problem figured out. Thank god!!"  
  
(In the airplane) "Ok. We'll go over the emergency steps." So another boring 3 day trip. "Thank you and have a nice flight!!!" "(Sigh) Now what am I going to do for 3 whole days??" (A/N: 3 days went by really fast.)  
  
(Tokyo, Japan) "Well I guess this is it. Hmm now where is the address gramps gave me?? Oooo here it is. 2818 Hoishi Ave. (A/N: Sry I don't know any Japanese addresses.)"  
  
(Finds the dojo and knocks) "I'll get it Miss Kaoru!!!" He opened the door and the first thing I realized was a person with orange hair, purple eyes, and pretty short, well at least shorter than me. Umm.about 5 feet. I was so shocked what I heard next. "Hello miss!! Are you here to see Miss Kaoru??" I couldn't believe it. A Japanese guy speaking English!!! "Sorry but who's Miss Kaoru?" "Oooo. She's the person who owns this dojo. I'm sorry come on in!" "Uh huh." So I stepped inside and the dojo was HUGE!!!! "I'll get Miss Kaoru. Oooo Miss Kaoru!!!!!" "What is it Kenshin?" "I think she's here to train." "Ok I'm coming." "Miss Kaoru will be here.." "So who's here?" "She is." "Ok. Thanks Kenshin. Hello I'm Kamyia Kaoru. The owner of the Kamyia Dojo." "Oooo sorry. I'm Emily. My gramps told me about this dojo and he wanted me to train my sword skills." "Oooo. Well I was expecting you but not until later. Since you're here I'll show you to your room. Just get settled and we'll have some lunch." I just nodded and she showed me to my room.  
  
(Walks down the main hallway) "Here you go. The bath is right over there and you can ask either Kenshin or Sano too heat the bath room up. And when..." "Sorry to interrupt but who's Kenshin and Sano?" "Oooo. Kenshin is the person you just met. He's very nice. And Sano is over there by the tree." "Ok thanks." "Ok when your done just call me. Just yell my name." "Which is..??" "Kaoru. Well I'm going, so get yourself settled." "Uh huh. Thanks!!!" Smiles then turns around and leaves.  
  
Author's Note: Yeay!!! Another chappie done!!! I hope you like this one since it just popped into my mind and I wrote it. There's a lot of dialogue so I hope you don't get confused. Well the next chappie is called "Hi I'm Sano" Yea corny title but you can help me pick out a title. But it has to be something about Sano and Emily meeting. Thanx. Please send reviews. Please and Thank you!!!!!! 


	3. Are You Sano?

Chapter 3: Are you Sano?  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I don't own RK. Boohoo. Ooo well. I guess I have to live with that. I hope you like it.  
  
I just finished unpacking all my stuff. This is a lot, well it should be since im staying here a month. I'm going to take a bath. (A/N: That was very random.) So I went outside to look for Kenshin to help. "Kenshin!!!! Where are you??? Hmm where the heck is Kenshin?" I search for him for about 3 minuets then I got sick of looking so I looked for another person. I walk around then I bumped into a person since I was looking around. "Ow!!" "Hey!!" "Ooo sorry I didn't see you there. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure but who the heck are you?" "Emily. Just came here today to train my sword skills. Are you Sano?" "Yup." "Umm. can you help me heat up the bath?" "S..sure." "Ok great!!!"  
  
So we walked over to the bath house. "Its gonna take awhile. About 5minuets." "Oo ok." (5mins later) "Here ya go." "Right. Oo thanks." (Goes into bath. Takes bath. Comes out.)  
  
"Emily!!! You took a bath?" asked kaoru as she suddenly appeared. "Yea. Where were you and Kenshin?" "We went to get some things for dinner. Wait here I gotta give you something." "Ok. Sure." Kaoru came back and said, "Here you go. I also bought a kimono for you." "A kimono? For me?" "Yea. Every one that's a girl wears it. So please?" "Uhhh. Fine." "Come on. I'll help you get it on." So I follwed Kaoru into my room. "See? You look all nice. Do you like it?" "(sigh) Yea." "Can you help me cook dinner?" "Sure." Once again I follow Kaoru. Now into the kitchen. Kaoru looks around for tofu and doesn't find it. "Something wrong?" "No. Its just that we forgot to buy tofu. I'll get Kenshin to buy it. Kenshin!!!!" "Yes? What is it Miss Kaoru?" said Kenshin. "Can you go and buy tofu?" "Sure." As Kenshin was about to leave Kaoru said, "Ooo Kenshin. Bring Sano with you. I wanna talk to Emily alone. You know girl to girl." Kenshin smiles and brings Sano and leaves.  
  
"We'll cook other things first." "Uh huh." "You know it's been 5 years since I met Kenshin. (A/N: Sorry don't know exactly.)" "Really? " "Uh huh." Suddenly we stopped and there was a silence for a few moments. Kaoru broke it by saying, "I really."  
  
Author's Note: Yay!!! Another chappie done!!! What kaoru says is going to be on the next chapter. "Koaru's Secert" Well I hope you liked it. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please send reviews. Please and Thank you. Also check out my newest fanfic, "Kaoru's Fortune" 


	4. Kaoru's Secret

Chapter 4: Kaoru's Secret  
Disclaimer: Gomen nasai!!!! My internet was screwed up again so I couldn't update so quick. GOMEN!!!! Well anywayz I don't own Kenshin. If I did YEAY FOR ME!!! Screw ya'll!!! Kidding. Enough of that back to the story!!!  
  
"You know it's been 5 years since I met Kenshin. (A/N: Sorry don't know exactly.)" "Really? " "Uh huh." Suddenly we stopped and there was a silence for a few moments. Kaoru broke it by saying, "I really." (A/N: Right thatz where we left off. I'll continue from there.)  
  
I was shocked of what Kaoru said next.  
"I really kinda loved Kenshin since the beginning. And I love him now still."  
After she told me it took Kaoru two seconds to realize what she had said.  
  
"(gasp) Did I just tell you my feelings for Kenshin?" asked Kaoru very slowly.  
"Umm..yea you did." I said.  
"Please please please don't tell him!!! Please?"  
"Sure. But if you don't tell then how will you get over this?"  
"I'll tell him when the time is right."  
"Fine fine. I won't tell him."  
"Thank you!! Ooo. Now we have to start cooking."  
"Yup I guess so."  
  
So we started cooking and finished right after Kenshin and Sano came back.  
"So what did you guys talk about?" asked Sano as we were eating.  
When that question came up I slowly stood up and punched him.  
"OWW!! What the hell was that for?"  
"I did that because... YOU WERE THERE WHE KAORU ASKED KENSHIN TO GET THE FREAKING TOFU AND SHE SAID AND I QUOTE 'I wanna talk to Emily alone.umm you know GIRL TO GIRL!!!!!' Yea that's why."  
(A/N: Umm.lets juss say after Emily met Sano and everything they fought a lot.)  
Kenshin said to himself, "Here we go again."  
Sano and I both said at the same time, 'What do you mean here we go again???'"  
"Nothing!!"  
Then I yelled to Sano, "See now you made him think we fight so much that he said that!!!"  
"Whatta ya mean its my fault?? Its your fault!!!"  
Before I said something else back to Sano, Kaoru stopped us. "ENOUGH!!! NOW SHUT UP AND EAT!!! (A/N: I know Kaoru doesn't act like this. OOC. ^_^)"  
"Sorry." Sano and I said at the same time.  
"Thank you," said Kaoru trying to relax.  
So everyone just shut up and ate.  
  
After dinner I asked some questions to find out if Kenshin liked Kaoru as much as she did. So I went searching for Kenshin.  
"Kenshin where are you?!?!?!"  
"Yes what is it??"  
"I need to ask some questions."  
"Oro??"  
"Its just one little question. AD YOU NEED TO ANSWER IT!!!"  
"Ummm..sure??"  
"Ok. Good. Umm..do you like umm.you know like Kaoru? Like a lot and I mean you know kinda love Kaoru??"  
"Oro??"  
"Can you just please answer?? I promise I won't tell!!"  
"If you really promise."  
"Ok ok!! Now..ooo you really do like Kaoru since you're saying that. So you do right?? Right??"  
"(sigh) Heh!"  
"Ooo this is so good. Now my plan will work!!! Mwuhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Uhhh..what plan??"  
"Huh?? Ooo nothing. Nothing at all. Ok gotta go. Bye!!!"  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked that chappie. Well I thought it was ok. Well please Review. Please and Thank you!!! 


	5. Making of The Plan

Chapter 5: Making of THE PLAN  
Disclaimer: Hey!!! Sorry I didn't update in a while. Anywayz I wanna give ya a heads up that this one is ending soon enough. I don't know how many chappies later but I'll tell ya lata. I hope ya like this chappie. Enough of me talking..ooo juss a reminder I don't own Kenshin. (Uhhh DUH!??!?!) Hope ya'll like.  
  
When I asked Kenshin how he feels about Kaoru and he told me his answer I got to work on my plan. A plan to get Kenshin and Kaoru together. And I have the perfect plan but I will kinda need..damn.Sano's help. Damn. I have to write it down or I'm gonna forget. So I went searching for paper and something to write with.  
  
"Hey Emily!" said Kaoru.  
"Oo hey Kaoru! By the way do you have any paper and something to write with?" I asked.  
"Umm. I think so. Hold on I'll go check."  
"Sure."  
  
(Kaoru comes back with some stuff)  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks"  
"Uh huh"  
  
So I went back to ma room to make and draw out the plan.  
"Ok first I tell or Sano will tell Kenshin to ask Kaoru out. Wait I don't know if Sano's help out. So I'll go ask him."  
  
"SANO!!! Where the hell are ya?" I said.  
"What what?" asked Sano.  
"Can you help me get Kenshin and Kaoru together?"  
"Why?"  
"Why you ask? Ahem. Well."  
"Well?"  
"Well because..I SAID SO!!!"  
"Why the hell are you yelling?"  
"Because ya never listen to me!"  
"That's not a good reason."  
"OY!!! If you just agreed with me then we wouldn't be arguing."  
"Ok ok. I'll help out."  
"Great!! Come with me and I'll tell you the plan."  
  
So Sano came with me to my room and I told him the plan.  
"Ok so the plan is to get Kenshin and Kaoru together and admit their feelings to one another." I explained.  
"Ok. So how are we gonna do that anyway?" asked Sano.  
"Well I haven't thought up to there yet but I'm thinking of it."  
"Fine. Just call me when you thought of something." said Sano as he was leaving.  
"HEY!!! Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
"Out."  
"NO YOU DON'T!! you have to help me think about how we're going to get them together. So you have to help me think of the idea."  
"Uhhhh... do I really have to?"  
"Ummm...what do you think my answer is going to be?"  
"Yes??"  
"Yes so help me think."  
  
(An hour passed and Kenshin and Kaoru are talking outside)  
"Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin.  
"Hmm?" answered Kaoru.  
"What do you think Sano and Emily-dono are doing in there?"  
"I don't know."  
"They've been in there for about more than an hour."  
"Yea that's true."  
"Well we'll find out soon enough, maybe."  
"I guess so Kaoru-dono."  
"I should go make dinner."  
"Ok. I'll help too."  
So they went to the kitchen to make some dinner.  
  
Back in my room Sano and I were thinking of a plan. And suddenly the perfect thing came to me.  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled REALLY loudly.  
"Huh?? You've got a plan right?" asked Sano.  
"Of course. Here what's we do.."  
And I go off telling Sano the plan.  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Another chappie done. WOOH HOO!!!! Anywayz I'm not gonna write the plan. You juss have to see it in the NEXT chappie. And itz probably gonna be called The plan set to work. Or sumthing like that I don't know. Anywayz I hoped you liked that chappie. REVIEW!!!! Please and Thank you!!!! 


	6. The Plan Set to WorkUh oh

Chapter 6: The Plan Set to Work.....uh oh  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in a long time it's just that I had a huge writers block. And a few days ago I came back from FL and other crappy things like that. So anyways I don't own RK. Ooo I forgot to tell ya'll that this story is kinda OOC (duh).  
  
(The next morning at breakfast) "OHAYO!!!!" I said as I was sitting down for breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" said Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"So...what's for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"Uhh....I don't know. Ask Kenshin, he makes all the meals," said Kaoru.  
  
"Ano...." said Kenshin playing with his fingers.  
  
"Uhh....people how is it that hard to tell someone what breakfast is?" I asked really frustrated.  
  
"Well what?" asked once again before I blew. Hmm...come to think of it I've been here a week and I never really got that mad. So I don't want them to see me now not on THIS day.  
  
"Oro oro oro!!! Gomen nasai that I am!!! But sessha forgot to make breakfast!! (A/N: Kenshin is VERY OOC here so don't you go telling me that Kenshin isn't like himself here cause I KNOW THAT!!!!)" said Kenshin.  
  
"Umm...Kenshin...its ok. We'll just go out to eat." I said trying to cheer Kenshin up.  
  
"Hai Emily-dono."  
  
"I'll buy. Just get Sano."  
  
"Hai"  
  
Kenshin got Sano and we are going to the Ackabeco. Kaoru and Kenshin were walking together and me and Sano was since we were gonna get them together and were discussing our plans before we got into action (A/N: That was very corny.-_-;; please don't kill me.).  
  
(At the Ackabeco)  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san, Sano" said Tae.  
  
"Ohayo," they answered back.  
  
"Oo who's this?"  
  
"Hmm...oo what?... gomen just a little out of it right now. Emily. Pleasure."  
  
"Ohayo Emily-san."  
  
"So what will you be ordering?"  
  
"Sukiyaki!!!" said Kaoru.  
  
"Kare Raisu!!!" I said.  
  
"Miso Ramen for me," said Kenshin.  
  
"What will you have Sano?"  
  
"Yakizakana," said Sano.  
  
"Ok. Your orders will be here shortly."  
  
Few minutes later the food comes out and everyone starts to eat. And when Sano and I were just about to start our plan something really bad happened.  
  
"Kenshin? Is that you?" said a girl a bit older than Kaoru to Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin? Don't you remember me? Motoko" said the girl.  
  
"M-m-motoko?" said Kenshin really nervously.  
  
"Kenshin do you know her?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Hahaha!!! Silly girl. Of course he knows me. He knows me very well" said Motoko giggling.  
  
"Uh oh Sano. I don't think today is gonna be the perfect day" I whispered to Sano.  
  
"Yup. It couldn't get any worse then this," he agreed. (A/N: GASP!!!! Sano actually agreed with Emily without fighting for once.)  
  
Well Sano spoke too soon.  
  
"Busu?" asked a little boy from the front door.  
  
"Yahiko? Why are you here?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Duh!! To help out Tae and Tsubame" said Yahiko.  
  
"Ooo right."  
  
"Kaoru no baka!!!"  
  
"YAHIKO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAHA!!!" said Yahiko while running away.  
  
"Come back here!!!!" said Kaoru while chasing him. And while she was her magical bokken appeared.  
  
After Kaoru was done chasing Yahiko everyone including Motoko and Yahiko came to the dojo. And when we were there Motoko was flirting with Kenshin like crazy. I mean like wow. "Are you guys STILL going out?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Of course n...." said Kenshin right before he could finish.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!! Of course we are. We're getting married next month." said Motoko cutting Kenshin off.  
  
"Oo. I see. Congratulations" said Kaoru kinda upset. "Well I'll be right back."  
  
After Kaoru left Motoko started talking again. Hey. Can you guy leave and give me and Kenshin some ALONE time, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Sure. Why not. But can I barrow Kenshin for one minute?" I asked.  
  
"I guess. But hurry back Kenshin. I'll be waiting."  
  
(Outside)  
  
"KENSHIN!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??" I asked.  
  
"ORO??? Do what?" asked Kenshin really confused. "I didn't do anything that I didn't."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Then how come Kaoru just left when whatever her name is said that you to were GOING OUT AND GETTING MARRIED??"  
  
"Ano....motoko and I are not going out OR getting married that we aren't." said Kenshin.  
  
"You're not?" I asked getting really confused now. "Then how come Motoko said those things?"  
  
"I really don't know that I don't. Ano..."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Motoko WAS my....."  
  
Translations:  
  
Ohayo: Hi or Hello  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning  
  
Ano (used this word a lot): umm  
  
Oro: Pretty sure everyone knows what this means. Seriously so obvious.  
  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
  
Sessha: Unworthy one  
  
Hai: Yes all the words like yes like yea sure.  
  
Sukiyaki: A nabe dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki (konyaku noodles).  
  
Kare Raisu: Kare Raisu (Curry Rice) is cooked rice with a curry sauce. It can be served with additional toppings such as tonkatsu.  
  
Miso Ramen: Self explanatory.  
  
Yakizakana: Yakizakana means grilled fish.  
  
Busu: Ugly  
  
Baka: Stupid/ Idiot  
  
Bokken: A wooden bamboo sword.  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! This was a really long chappie. I hope you didn't get bored. I thought it was a cute chappie. Hope you feel the same. The next chappie is gona probably called Kenshin's confession. Or something like that. Anywayz Send REVIEWS!!!! Please and Thank you!!! 


	7. Kenshin's Confession

Chapter 7: Kenshin's Confession  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't update in such a long time but I had HUGE writers block and I couldn't use my intern for a while. Sorry about that. Anyway like you know, I'm ending this soon so juss tell me if I should make this longer or end it soon. Ok enough of that, ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
"" talking out loud '' thinking  
  
"I really don't know that I don't. Ano..." Kenshin was saying.  
  
"Now what?" I asked  
  
"Motoko WAS my....."  
  
"YEA.....she WAS your what?" (A/N: Kinda easy to figure out ain't.)  
  
"Well...please don't freak out when I say this."  
  
"Kinda depends. So just spit it out!!!"  
  
(takes deep breath) "Ok. Motoko WAS my.....fiancé"  
  
"WH....WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Heheh"  
  
Sano and Kaoru rushed to where Kenshin and I was. "Are you ok? I heard Emily screaming." Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine but Kenshin is not going to be when I'M through with him."  
  
"What's wrong with Kenshin?" Sano asked.  
  
"Well, hmm...how can I say this? Ooo....I'll wont explain with details BUT MOTOKO was Kenshin's fiancé. Can you believe that? I mean if his fiancé was Kaoru....."  
  
When I was just about to finish Sano covered my mouth.  
  
"Get your hands off me!!! And what was that for?"  
  
"Hello?!?! They don't know. Remember?"  
  
"Ooo...right. I forgot."  
  
"Ano....what are you guys talking about?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Uhhh...nothing!! Nothing at all!!! And anyways you and Kenshin will soon find out. You just have to be patient."  
  
"Yup. What she said. Anyway we gota go. So see you later."  
  
Then Sano and I were off to talk about the plan.  
  
"Kenshin, honey!!!! I'm waiting!!!" giggled Motoko.  
  
"Motoko, it's kinda getting late so I think you should go home that you should." Kenshin said trying to get rid of her. (A/N: ^_^ KAWAII DESU~)  
  
(sigh) "Well it IS getting late. But Kenshin honey can I just stay here the night, please~"  
  
"Oro? Ne.....you should asked Kaoru-dono that you should since this is HER house."  
  
(Turns to Kaoru) "Kaoru, darling. Can I stay the night?"  
  
'Did she just call me DARLING?' "Ano..."  
  
"Please~!!! I'm always lonely since Kenshin never comes to visit me."  
  
"Ano...uhh...Sure! Why not!"  
  
"Arigato gozaimusu!!!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Why did you let her?" whispered Kenshin.  
  
"Well you know...I don't know either, Kenshin. So please leave me alone."  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"OY BUSU!!! What we having?"  
  
"Nani? Ooo Yahiko. Please not now. Not ever."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok whatever"  
  
"DINNER'S READY!!!" "Ooo goody!!! Come on Kenshin hon~!!! I'm starving."  
  
"Ha...hai."  
  
Everyone eats dinner. "Kaoru, this isn't half bad" Sano said trying to cheer Kaoru.  
  
When Emily saw Kaoru's face she knew, since one of her friends went though this. "Kaoru can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Emily.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"No really. What's wrong? I know there's something bothering you."  
  
"Really nothings wrong!"  
  
"Kaoru just give up. Your not gona win. I'm gona keep on bothering you until you tell me. And I get really annoying."  
  
(sigh) "If you put it that way I guess I'll tell you. Ok. I know even though Kenshin told us that she WAS his fiancée I'm still not sure that's the truth."  
  
"Kaoru, he told us. And he would never lie. And IF he did he wouldn't lie to you. I know that for a fact that he wouldn't."  
  
"How do you know? It's not like he told you."  
  
"Uhh...damn...I promised I wouldn't tell!!!"  
  
"Tell what to who for what?"  
  
"Kenshin. He told me something and I promised I wouldn't tell."  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll have to tell. But don't get over too excited!!!"  
  
"Ok....I guess. But what is it?"  
  
(takes deep breath) "Kaoru, you like Kenshin right?"  
  
"Uh huh. And?" "Well after you told me that you liked Kenshin, I asked him if he liked you too. And he said yes. But he didn't come right out and say it like you did but he did admit that he likes you."  
  
"Are you serious? Did he actually say that he liked me?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
(Kaoru screams) "Can I go tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"I like him too?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Why not!!! He deserves to know the truth."  
  
"It's a long story Kaoru. But before I tell you I have to tell Sano that you know."  
  
"Tell Sano what?"  
  
"Something. You'll know later."  
  
"Yea ok. But I'm so excited!!!"  
  
"I'll be right back. SANO!!!"  
  
"What what?!?!"  
  
"Kaoru knows."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"I told her!!! I'm sorry I couldn't live with it. She was really upset and everything. I had to tell her!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I told Kaoru that Kenshin likes her."  
  
(sigh) "So do we have to tell her about the plan?"  
  
"Only if you think its ok for to Kaoru to know."  
  
"Sure I guess." "Ok we'll both tell her WITHOUT Kenshin knowing about this at all!!!"  
  
"Ok ok lets just get this over with."  
  
Author's Note: Hey!!! Ya liked it?!?! Hope so. Anyway give me suggestions please. I seriously need them. In the suggestions tell me if Motoko should do anything with Kenshin while she's with him and what? and how will Kaoru react when she finds out. Also I need parings. But I don't know who should pair up with who so help me on that. The characters are: Kenshin Kaoru Emily Sano Motoko Yahiko (and just to tell you Yahiko is like not 10 he's older but I have no clue what. and if he gets paired up then I'll decide the age.) Yup so just please tell me. Cause if ya don't I have to think about it and if I do then its gona take me longer to update and shit so just tell me!!!!!!!!! Anyways review. Please and Thank you!!! 


	8. Uh Oh!

Chapter8: Uh oh!!! Hello people who are reading this. Ok I'm kinda hyper right now. Anyway sorry I didn't update in awhile. I had writer's block again. You people don't help me think of ideas, so I have to think of them. But just to tell you I am not blaming you. Anyway on to the story.  
  
"" talking out loud

'' thinking  
  
So Sano and I go and tell Kaoru about how we were trying to get Kenshin and her together. But not the plan. WE can't tell Kaoru the plan ever. Well I guess I'll just tell. Or maybe not. Well part of my plan is to get Kaoru all drunk. Since Sano told me one day Kaoru almost told Kenshin that she loves him when she was drunk so we'll be trying that. But if that doesn't work then we have to go to plan B. Yes we have a plan B and it was Sano's idea so let's hope either plan works before Motoko gets Kenshin first. (sigh) Well talk to you guys later I'm tried and I want to go to sleep. Good night.  
  
"Kenshin!!!" Motoko called.  
  
"HAI!!!" he answered back.  
  
"Come here!!!"  
  
"HAI!!!"  
  
Kenshin went over to the room Motoko was staying in, which is right next to mine. And it's so loud!!! Motoko is calling Kenshin every single second and it is getting VERY annoying.  
  
'Why is Motoko calling me AGAIN?!?!' said Kenshin talking to himself. "Hai?!"  
  
"Kenshin close the door please."  
  
"Hai" said Kenshin while he was coming in. But he is a lousy door closer. HE DIDN'T EVEN CLOSE IT ALL THE WAY!!! BAKAERO!!!  
  
I thought it was too suspicious for Motoko to call Kenshin late this night when everyone was sleeping. Except Kenshin and her. So I quietly opened my door and crawled over to Motoko's door, which was a bit opened (A/N: Well duh, Kenshin didn't close the door all the way). So I peeked in to see what they were doing. Not very interesting until...HOLY SHIT!!! What the hell is Motoko trying to do?!?!?! OH MY GOD!!! Is she trying to...KISS Kenshin?? Yes she is!!! Gotta stop her. (A/N: That was kinda corny...--" sorry sorry)  
  
So I stood up and opened the door really quietly so she wouldn't know I was coming in.  
"Get the fuck off him you little bitch!!!" I said really loudly. (A/N: Hehehe. Sorry about the cursing but I kinda had to...not really but I felt like it)  
  
"Nani?!?!" Motoko said while turning towards the door. "Emily-san?!?! What the hell are you doing peeking into MY room?"  
  
Well as you know I said those things to Motoko really loud so of course Sano and Kaoru gets up and comes. And they heard what I said next.  
  
"Well what the fuck are you trying to do trying to fucking kiss Kenshin, you fucking bastard?!?!"  
  
"Woah Emily." said Kaoru. "I didn't know you cursed that much."  
  
I turned around to see Sano and Kaoru standing right behind me.  
  
"I did!!!" said Sano. "She curses to me all the time."  
  
Kenshin was just standing in Motoko's room trying to find out what was going on.  
  
I just realized that and said, "Kenshin."  
  
"Hai Emily-dono?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"You DO know that Motoko was trying to kiss you, right?"  
  
"ORO?!?!"  
  
"Yea. You should know what's going on with your life, Baka!!!"  
  
"Gomen gomen. And gomen for waking you guys."  
  
"OHH!!! You didn't wake those two up. I did. Didn't you hear me curse off Motoko??"  
  
"OHH!!! That was you Emily-dono?!?!"  
  
'Wow!!! This guy is slow.' "Hai. It was me."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Well everybody go to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us."  
  
Well everybody went to their rooms and went to sleep. Today was a fun day. Well not entirely fun but close enough. I really hope Kenshin and Kaoru get together. And I do have to do something about Motoko. Maybe one of my friends will go out with her. I mean she's exactly what he wanted in a girl. I don't know why that type of girl but that's just like Johnny(That's my friend's name. the one I was just talking about.). Well we have a busy day ahead of us so I gotta go to sleep. Good night everyone.

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked this chappie. It didn't take me that long. I did it really quickly so if there are mistakes and all that gomen. Well anyway you gotta give me ideas people. PLEASE!!! And this one person said Kenshin and Kaoru should be a pairing but I already know how they are going to end up and everything. And she also said Emily and Sano should hook up. IF you want them to hook up then tell me ideas how!!!!! And she also said Yahiko and Motoko should hook up. And if you want that tell me ideas how they should hook up. AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Well that's all. PeAcE OuT PeOpLe!!! 


	9. Sorry Couldn't Think of a Title

Chapter 9: Couldn't think of a title for this chapter

Disclaimer: Hey!! Sorry I didn't update!! Writer's block and DAMN internet!!!!! AHHH!!! This is pissing me off.....T-T...anyway...I had to think of ideas.....sweatdrop...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!? sweatdrop

" " talking out loud

' ' thinking

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and I was the first one up.

Yawn! "That was tiring...hmm I'm gonna go wash up..." A few minutes passed, it was almost six so I was sitting on the porch looking at the sunrise.

"Ohayo Emily..."

"Hmm?" I turned around and it was Sano!! "What are you doing up so early?"

"How about you?"

"Heh! Anyway ohayo."

"Whattya doing? Watching the sunrise?"

"Kinda looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Yup I guess so."

"It's really pretty."

"Yeah but not as pretty as yo...ah, never mind!!!"

"Oh! Come on tell me!!" (A/N: Oh I forgot to mention...I'm gonna take this person's suggestion and put Emily and Sano together...maybe!! So if you reject to this just tell me!!!)

"Nah! Just forget what I said."

"Fine...hey Sano?"

"Huh? What?"

"Did you just ever feel like...hmm...how can I put this? Oh, I got it. Did you ever feel like even if you always fight and stuff and you act like you don't like a person but you can't help but liking that person? I did. It was a really weird experience."

"Uh...yeah I felt like that."

"Cool...now we have something in common. gives small smile"

"Yeah I guess we do."

Sano and I were watching the sunrise while talking and Motoko and Yahiko suddenly comes out and says, "Awww!!! Kawaii desu!!! Sano has a girlfriend!! Wow who could've imagined!!"

"What the....?!?!"

"Awww!!!"

"Shut up!!! No I don't, she's just a friend!!"

"Yeah, a friend who you like a bit more than a friend...Maybe you even LOVE her!!!" Motoko said.

"Ahem...since this has nothing to do with the truth, I will be leaving." And with that I left to my room. When I came back out Motoko and Sano were still there but Yahiko left and Kaoru and Kenshin were trying to stop them. "Ohayo Kaoru, Kenshin. I'm leaving. I'll go pick up some breakfast, even for Motoko-san. Ja."

"Matte!! I'll go with you!! I don't want to be here with Sano and Motoko arguing!" said Kaoru chasing after me.

When she caught up to me she said again, "I'll come with you."

"Sure. Why not."

"Thanks. Now let's go."

About 15 to 20 minutes has past and we were back and started to eat. Breakfast was over and everyone was doing their own things.

**_Sano's POV_** (A/N: for now)

It was after breakfast and I was once again going gambling. While I was going I thought about what Motoko has said.

'Do I love Emily? No I can't have feelings for her. She just my friend. But what if I do? Argh!! I don't know!!!' So I kept thinking...

**_Emily's POV_**... (again...sorry

'Hmm...Motoko is just fooling, right? I mean Sano can't like me like that, I mean Sano's, Sano. He's a friend...sigh I don't know anymore. Hm...I got it!! I'll ask Kaoru...nah...I mean Kenshin was really obvious that he liked her but she never knew. Hmm...I know I'll go ask Megumi-san!!'

So I walked over to Megumi-san's clinic. "Ohayo Megumi-san!!"

Megumi-san walked out and said, "Ohayo Emily-chan."

"Chan? She just called me chan!!"

"Ah, gomen. I didn't mean it like that."

"grin Yeah I know, I'm just messing with ya."

"Heh! Anyway Emily, what brings you here?"

"Well Megumi-san, I heard that you were good with like boys and stuff."

"Boys? Ohohohoho (A/N: Ya know the laugh she does?) What about them?"

"Well I was just wondering but, how do you know if someone really likes you?"

"Well, why?"

"Because Sano and I were talking and Motoko, Kenshin's ex-girlfriend, said that Sano likes me. But he denied it. But since she said that, I keep wondering if he DOES like me." I said REALLY fast.

"Whoa hold up. Did you say Sano?"

"Umm...yeah..."

"And he denied what, what's her face said, right?"

"Yeah...then he probably...."

Author's Note: Hey!! Hope you liked. I kinda ya know cut it off as you can see. Well I didn't do that on purpose. Well...I did just only because I need to know if Sano and Emily should hook up. SO you NEED to tell me so I can write the next chappie. And also tell me if they do hook up, how they should tell. And also tell me who else should. Kenshin and Kaoru is kinda obvious. Anyway bye!


	10. Megumi Actually Confesses

Chapter 10: Megumi Actually Confesses!

Disclaimer: I'm SO SORRY! DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK! DX anyway I hope you like this chapter. I was on and I thought I should update this so I'm writing this. Hope you like.

"Well I was just wondering how do you know if someone really likes you?"

"Well, why?"

"Because Sano and I were talking and Motoko, Kenshin's ex-girlfriend, said that Sano likes me. But he denied it. But since she said that I keep wondering if he DOES like me." I said REALLY fast.

"Whoa hold up. Did you say Sano?"

"Umm…yeah…"

"And he denied what, what's her face said, right?"

"Yeah…then he probably….heheh!"

"Then he what? Please just tell me. I've heard that you like Sano also. And if you do I promise that I won't take him from you. I promise so if you know please just tell me." (A/N: Awww how sweet she won't take him from her….. hahahahaha yea right….maybe. Should I not make Sano/Emily paring?)

"Alright. Like you said, I never admitted it but I _do _like Sano."

"Oh wow. Do you like love him or something?"

"Heh! I really don't know. But I have to help you with your problems and such."

"Thanks so much. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"That won't be necessary but if you insist then I want... a date with Sano."

"I'll try and I'll ask him or something. So now can you please tell me? I'm like dieing here. I have no idea why but I am."

"Ok ok. Let's see. Hmmm…. if he did all those things then he probably does. I'm kind of upset about him liking you and everything but I have to deal with these things, don't I? Now like you said you have to do that for me ok?"

"Ok ok. I got it. I'll get to it like today or something. Yeah I'll ask him today when I talk to him. Anyway, thank you Megumi – san."

"No problem. If you have anything else to ask or say just come to me."

"Okie! I'll see you later."

Author's Note: I know that Megumi does not act like this but I like this Megumi better. … Anyway this story will get back on track with Kenshin and Kaoru but people want me to pair up Emily and Sano so…. And the title is really corny, well to me it is…. Flames, reviews, criticisms, and all of the above are all welcomed here and to my stories.


End file.
